Never Let Them See You’re Hurt
by Dana1
Summary: *No longer finished! A completely new part!* chapter 14 is up! A team from the Ducks past is suddenly back challenging them to a rematch. For two Ducks it’s payback time and for the others it’s just proving they were the right team to win.
1. The first Iceland game

Title: Never Let Them See You're Hurt  
By: Dana  
Rating: G   
Warnings: none except an injured character of course.  
Summary: Adam is injured but he won't tell anyone. These are his thoughts of being in pain.  
Time frame: D2. Starts off during the first Iceland/USA game.  
Disclaimer: Disney owns the Mighty Ducks. I claim no one else.  
Author's note: I'm posting this to test the waters. I've never written MD fics. A-Team, Power Rangers, X-Files, Starsky and Hutch, Wrestling yes, Mighty Ducks no. Let me know what you think. If you don't that's okay I'm not forcing you to. I have another one that I started awhile ago called Once a Duck which is based after the end of D3 with Adam suffering a career threatening injury.  
  
I scored a goal. Our team finally has scored a goal. I raise my arm up as I remind the goalie we scored. I never saw the Iceland player coming toward me. But I feel the pain as his stick hits me in the right wrist hard. Oh no. This can't be happening. I can't be injured. Not now! Jeez my wrist is starting to swell already.  
  
Charlie asks me if I'm okay. I tell him that I am. I look towards Coach Bombay who looks mad even though we just scored. I don't know if it's just the Iceland team he's mad at or maybe he's mad at me since I'm injured. I go back to the bench and sit down. He doesn't ask if I'm hurt which I'm relieved. I can continue to play. I know I can.   
  
My first coach, Coach Riley, taught the Hawks and me that you play in pain and you never let them know you are injured. I also learned that if you are the best player you might be signaled out to be taken out of the game. I learned that in the championship game and now I'm relearning it here in this game.   
  
Coach Bombay sent me out again. I hold the hockey stick with my left hand and use the left hand to play. But my wrist hurts so badly and I know I'm not playing like I usually do. The game is finally over.  
  
We go back to the locker room and all I want to do is get some ice for my wrist but Coach Bombay is mad and is yelling at us. The pain in my wrist is so bad I am tuning out the coach. He doesn't seem to notice. I notice everyone is standing and follow them out to the ice. Oh no. We aren't done.  
  
I hurt and am tired but I struggle through it. Coach finally tells us we are done. When I get back to the dorm, I down a couple of Tylenol and then go to sleep. I can't sleep. I can hear Charlie and Jesse snoring but I can't sleep because the Tylenol hasn't kicked in. I slip out of the room, go to the ice machine and get some ice for my wrist. Then go back to the dorm room and lay down. I hide my iced wrist and after what seems like forever, I fall asleep.  
  
I woke up after a couple hours of sleep and my wrist is throbbing. I don't think it's broken but I can't move it at all. I tiredly change and notice everyone else is tired.   
  
Time for 'school' I thought as we walked into the classroom. I sat in the back row barely listening to Miss. McKay. I don't think anyone was. I put my aching wrist in my lap. She finally gave up on us and dismissed us. I think I saw her staring at my wrist but she didn't say anything. I went back to the dorm. We still had a couple of hours till practice and I needed to take two more Tylenol or I would never make it through practice. No one was in the dorm room so I took the Tylenol quickly. Jesse and Charlie came in then. That was close.  
  
I caught the tail end of their conversation. "At least we've got a few hours before practice. I don't know about you two but I'm going to get some sleep." Charlie said flopping down on his bed. Jesse did the same thing on his own bed.   
  
I slipped out the door and got some more ice. I found a quiet corner and wrapped my wrist and went outside for awhile. I know I should probably go get some more sleep but right now I just want to be alone well as alone as you can get on the college campus we are staying at. I sit on the grass outside of the dorm and watch people going back and forth. I lay back in the grass. The next thing I know Jesse and Aberman are trying to get me to wake up.   
  
"Come on cake eater we got practice." Jesse said. Jesse may be one of my best friends but I really hate that nickname.  
  
"I'm awake." I said sitting up and stood up. Neither of them noticed my wrapped wrist. At least my wrist is numb now.   
  
We walked to the ice rink for practice. Miss McKay was standing there waiting. "I'm canceling practice because you look like you could use some rest." She said to all of us but I think I saw her again staring at my wrist. "I'll tell your coach." We started to leave. "Adam can I talk to you for a minute?" She asked.  
  
"Sure." I said going up to her.  
  
"Your wrist okay?" She asked. Yep she definitely had noticed my wrist.   
  
"It's fine. It's just a little sore. Nothing to worry about." I said. She looked at me skeptically. "Really it's okay. It'll be fine. I have to go." I said and rushed off to catch up with the others. 


	2. A Day Off

Chapter 2: A Day off   
  
(Note on this part that this is not a slash fic. It is just two good friends hanging out. Also I am currently waiting for D2 to arrive. I ordered it from amazon.com's market place. This is kind of a variation on the beach scene.)  
  
They were discussing what to do now. "We could go watch the hockey game today." Julie suggested. "It's Canada Vs Italy."  
  
"I think I'm going back to the room and sleep for a few more hours." I said and headed that way.   
  
Jesse ran to catch up with. "Cake eater you okay?"  
  
I stopped walking. "Fine just a little tired. That Iceland game wore me out."  
  
"And it wore out your wrist."  
  
That is two people that have noticed my wrist today. Guess that's what makes Jesse a good best friend. I looked at him quizzically. "Your ace bandage." He informed me pointing at my still wrapped wrist.  
  
"Don't tell the coach Jesse. My wrist is fine, just sore. Any wrist would be sore after having a hockey stick broken over it. By the Germany game tomorrow it'll be back to normal." I quickly changed the subject. "So what are you going to do today?"  
  
"I was going to catch a bus and go to the Hollywood Walk of Fame, but everyone else is either going to rest or go to the hockey game today."  
  
"I'll go with you. I've been wanting to see it."  
  
We walked to a bus stop and found out we had the right bus. It was a short bus ride and soon we were at the Hollywood Walk of Fame. We spent an hour looking at all the stars on the sidewalk. "Man I don't know about you," Jesse said, "but I'm hungry."  
  
It was almost two. Man had the time flown. I almost had forgotten about my wrist. We found a café and ordered some sandwiches. I looked at the clock on the wall. The Tylenol was probably going to wear off soon. I hadn't brought the Tylenol with me. So I guess I'd have to wait.   
  
We decided to take a bus back to the dorm. As we exited the bus, we ran into three members of the Iceland team. My wrist was already starting to ache so I did not want to have anything to do with them. I started to walk around them when Gunner grabbed me by my right arm. One of the other guys with him, Sanderson, was the one who had hit me with the hockey stick. Jesse got in his face and he let go of my arm.   
  
"We proved Team USA's not so great." Gunner said.  
  
"By cheating." Jesse said.   
  
"A win's a win." Another Iceland member said. The way he said it reminded me of when I was a Hawk. Coach Riley always told us to win at any cost.   
  
I saw all three of them were staring at my wrist. I was starting to feel like I was wearing a sign that said my wrist is injured. But before any of them could make a remark Portman and Fulton came over. Fulton pushed Gunner hard. I jumped out of the way in case a fistfight broke out. I couldn't fight with one hand.  
  
"Break it up!" A Junior Goodwill game official said running up to us.   
  
"They started it." Jesse said pointing at Gunner.   
  
"Go now and we won't report it." The official said. I think I had seen him at the hockey game yesterday.   
  
We started to leave. Gunner turned around and said, "Team USA is just a bunch of wimps." Portman looked like he was about to go after Gunner but Jesse and Fulton grabbed him by the arms and led him away.  
  
'So much for a nice day off.' 


	3. Someone’s Watching

Note: Short part I know. But it'll do right?  
  
Someone's Watching  
  
When we got back to our dorms, we found the rest of the team sitting outside talking to Jan. "Ah there are the rest of the ducks." He said as soon as he saw the four of us. "Enjoying California?"   
  
I wasn't sure how to answer that. I mean we were here to play hockey not go to Hollywood and sight see. Jesse answered before I could. "Yeah California's great."  
  
"Good, good." Jan said. "You should be enjoying yourselves. You may be here to play hockey but you should also have fun. Well I must go find your coach. I will see all of you later." He said as he got up and walked away.  
  
"Where were you guys?" Charlie asked Jesse and I.  
  
"We went to Hollywood to see the Hollywood Walk of Fame." Jesse said.   
  
I really need to get some Tylenol because I am no longer focusing on the conversation the pain is getting bad again. I think they were talking about the three Icelanders we ran into. I quickly excused myself and hurried back to the dorm room. Luckily, no one was following me. I took the two Tylenol then unwrapped my wrist. I was getting tired of people staring at it.   
  
I lay down on the bed for awhile. Maybe sleep would help ease the pain.  
  
***  
I woke up with a start three hours later. I woke after I heard a thump. Jesse, Charlie, Averman, and Guy were talking quietly as far away from me as they could. Averman tripped over Charlie's hockey stick, which for unknown reasons had been lying in the middle of the floor. I happily noted my wrist didn't hurt as much as it did when I had lain down.   
  
"Sleeping beauty's finally awake." Averman said. I threw a pillow, with my left hand, at him, which caused him to throw it back at me.   
  
Before I knew it, we were all in a pillow fight. This did not help my wrist since Guy accidentally hit me in the right arm. I hid the fact that it had jarred my wrist. "Truce!" I finally called ducking away from Charlie's pillow. None of them seemed to hear me. They continued with the pillow fight. Jesse was hitting Averman with the pillow and Guy was trying to hit Charlie with a pillow.   
  
Dwayne, Goldberg, Kenny, and Luis came into the room to see what all the noise was. They stared at us as if we had all lost our minds. Didn't they have a pillow fight a couple nights ago? They disappeared and came back with their own pillows.   
  
I slipped out of the room grabbing my hockey stick and a street puck. No one noticed. They were all busy with their pillow fight. I had to test my wrist. I needed to be alone without anyone watching. I found a quiet corner. I would know if someone were coming. But they wouldn't be able to see me that well.  
  
I took aim and hit the puck against the wall with one hand. It did not go as well as I had hoped it would. Then I tried it with both hands and pain shot through my wrist all over again. I practiced with my left hand. But I wasn't hitting it as hard as I usually do. I'm not used to playing with one hand.  
  
I leaned against the wall in frustration. I felt tears streaming down my eyes. This just couldn't be happening. This was my chance to be noticed. My career in hockey was resting on my playing well. The scouts were going to decide on me here. I needed to do well for my father. I slumped to the ground and cried.   
  
I felt like someone was watching so I quickly wiped away the tears. I walked away from the corner and looked around but couldn't find anyone.  
  
***  
Bet you are wondering who was watching. Uh can't tell you...yet. 


	4. So You Wanna Play?

So You Wanna Play?  
  
Notes: This is based somewhat on part of the book version of D2: The Mighty Ducks. I loved that part in the book. You also find out who was there from last chapter. Very short chapter I know.  
  
I woke up the next morning and noticed the pain in my wrist was still there. No less then it was yesterday. We have a game today against Germany. If I want to play I have to make sure no one notices it still hurts. We met up with the others outside and headed for the classroom.  
  
The class went like normal. I wrote as little as I could and used my right hand. If I started writing with my left hand, someone would take notice. After class we had to go down to the football field for warm ups. Bombay told us that yesterday.  
  
We stretched. I didn't do any arm stretches. I had to rest my wrist. Coach Bombay wasn't even there. This figured. He was probably talking to some sponsors or at some party.  
  
I don't know what possessed me to get into a fight with Portman. He's almost twice my size. He and Fulton helped Jesse and I went those three Icelanders cornered us. I guess I really like Julie.  
  
The smart mouthed kid has challenged us to a game of schoolyard puck. I'll go but I won't play. I will just say I'm making sure I don't re-injure my wrist if they ask. I watched from the sidelines and cheered for the team.  
  
Russ, the kid that challenged us, came up to me and said, "What's the matter Banks? This game not good enough for you?"  
  
"No that's not it. Just don't want to re-injure my wrist."  
  
"I can show you how to play with one wrist. Would be better then how you did yesterday wouldn't it?" I knew someone was there last night! He must have seen my look of surprise because he smiled. "Hey I won't tell anyone. So you wanna play or not?"  
  
I nodded. He spent the next few minutes showing me how to play with one hand. I did a lot better then I did last night. I was ready for the game later. I watched him get back into the game. He did an unbelievable shot. It was even more amazing then Fulton's.  
  
We had to get to the rink for the game against Germany. We all said goodbye and I made sure to thank Russ. I hope I can repay him. 


	5. The Cat is Out of the Bag

The Cat is Out of the Bag  
  
Notes: This is based on the book on when Bombay found out. It works for me! And it's also based on an observation I made. It's amazing how many things you notice, when it's your favorite character. Also as my writing teacher says: dialogue isn't always necessary and y'all already know the dialogue!  
  
We were all standing around talking. When a referee came up to us and asked where Bombay was. We all knew he was at some party or something. It's not as if he cares anymore about anything but winning. Did I mention yet that Bombay is starting to remind me of Reily?  
  
Miss McKay volunteered to coach us. I must admit she wasn't that good of a coach but that's okay. We weren't going to forfeit the game.  
  
I was sitting on the bench trying not to show that my wrist was hurting. But I don't know how long I can last. There was a duck call. We all turned around to see what was going on. There was Coach Bombay coming through the building with a duck decoy. We mostly ignored him. He was probably going to yell at us some more.  
  
"Bring it in." He called the Ducks that were on the ice. I could see Jesse glaring at Bombay as they ignored him. But they came in anyway.  
  
He explained to us that he was sorry for how he acted and that he wanted to coach us again. The game turned around and I played as well as I could. I was relieved when the final buzzer sounded. We filed into the locker room. While everyone else went to the shower, I took two Tylenol's. I also made sure I was the last one to exit the shower.  
  
When I knew they were gone then I started wrapping my wrist. The game with Germany had really taken its toll on it. I was concentrating on my wrist that I hadn't even heard the coach enter.  
  
I tried rotating the hockey stick but there was just no way and I knew it. I dropped it in frustration.  
  
I listened to what he had to say. I tried to hide how much his words hurt. But I knew he could see the tears in my eyes. By not playing, I was letting down my dad. But what he told me about his father made sense. I could see my father feeling the same way. He was always supportive of my brother, sister, and I. He just pushed me because as he'd said a few times 'You have the talent to go far in hockey.' I nodded and followed him out the door.  
  
We went to the UCLA hospital and had my wrist x-rayed. It wasn't broken but it was badly sprained. Gist of it was I couldn't play for awhile. I didn't even try to argue while coach was there. We rode back to the dorms in silence.  
  
I got out of the car. Bombay said he was going back to his condominium to pack up his stuff. He was moving into the dorms. I walked to my dorm room and found Jesse and Charlie both waiting for me. They saw my arm in a sling and looked at me worriedly.  
  
"Is it broken?" Jesse asked.  
  
"No just badly sprained. The doctor thought I'd be better off it was in a sling."  
  
"You didn't tell us that your wrist was that bad." Charlie said.  
  
"I thought I could play with my wrist like this. Russ even showed me how to play with one wrist."  
  
"You should have said something before." Charlie continued.  
  
"You told me it was just sore. You could have told me the truth Banks." Jesse said. He must have seen my face drop because he quickly added, "Could be worse. It could be broken."  
  
"Except that I'm benched."  
  
"You'll be back though." Charlie reminded him. "Scouts can see you then."  
  
"And if they still aren't impressed we'll sick the Bash Brothers on them." Jesse said.  
  
I actually grinned for the first time that day. 


	6. Oversleeping Can Be a Dangerous Thing

Notes: This fic is going to deviate from the movie a little. Not enough confrontations with the Icelanders in my opinion! Well the movie didn't give us too much to work with. It all is the same this is just a missing scene. There's a little bit of violence. Nothing major I won't rough up my two favorites that badly. UCLA students forgive me and correct me. I've never been to UCLA so I'm basing it somewhat of the college I went to.  
  
Oversleeping Can Be a Dangerous Thing  
  
The next morning Charlie got up and left before Jesse and I got up. Some people are just early risers. I'm not one of them and neither is Jesse, I don't think. When I think about it, neither is Charlie. I looked at the clock and groaned. "Hey Jesse wake up. It's after ten." I call to the sleeping form in the lower bunk bed. Those pain pills packed a punch. I took one before I went to bed last night and I fell asleep right away.  
  
I climbed out of the top bunk and quickly changed. I took another painkiller. We had practice at noon. We needed to get something to eat. Jesse and I headed for the UCLA cafeteria. I groaned as I saw the Vikings and their coach eating food in the courtyard.  
  
Jesse and I walked nonchalantly past the Vikings hoping they didn't notice us. But could we be that lucky?  
  
Sanderson blocked our way. "What's the matter? I hit you too hard?" He asked me looking at the sling.  
  
Jesse pushed him. The guy was twice his size but he didn't care. Of course now the other Icelanders are over here. I looked at Jesse nervously. Thirteen Icelanders Vs him and me. I really don't like these odds. I wouldn't like the odds any better if I had two good wrists. Where's a Junior Goodwill Games official when you need one? Better yet where are the Bash Brothers?  
  
I was pushed from behind. Not a good thing to have happen when you have an arm in a sling. But I caught myself with my good hand. Someone kicked me. And I fell all the way down. I felt pain going through my arm. But the sling and the wrapping did take some of the impact. One of them kicked me in the head and I stayed down. I hope Jesse's okay I though before blacking out.  
  
When I woke up, I found myself lying on something soft. It was a bed. I must have dreamed it all. I looked around and realized I wasn't in my dorm room. The room looked rather white and had a distinct smell. I knew that smell.  
  
I was in a hospital. My head was throbbing and so was my arm. I guess the only logical question was how'd I get here.  
  
I looked around and saw Jesse lying in the bed next to me. He was unconscious and his face was covered with bruises. I buzzed a nurse. A few minutes later one came in.  
  
"Oh Adam you are awake. I'll inform the doctor."  
  
After she left, Jesse opened his eyes. "Oh man." He said and looked over at me. "You look as bad as I feel."  
  
"What happened?" I asked.  
  
"You got kicked in the head and passed out. I tried to fight them but there were too many. Last thing I remember is a fist heading for me."  
  
Coach Bombay came into the room. "Oh good you're both awake. You had us all worried."  
  
"We aren't that injured are we?" I asked.  
  
"No but getting a call saying you were both in the hospital was enough of a worry. What happened?"  
  
"Team Iceland attacked us." Jesse said.  
  
"I figured as much." Bombay said.  
  
The doctor came in. "Good you are both away. You are both free to go. There is nothing except bruises and cuts. Luckily, there were no concussions. Adam your wrist is going to be a bit more sorer then usual. But no further injury was to it. Mr. Bombay make sure they get plenty of rest today."  
  
"I will." Coach answered. The doctor left. Jesse and I both got up and followed him out of the room. 


	7. Repaying the Favor

Note: Here you go Icebox an explanation on where the Bash Brothers were. In addition, this was what chapter six was originally going to be about until it decided to go in a different direction. I don't claim Ultimate Frisbee. My high school actually had an Ultimate Frisbee club but I never played it. I only played soccer at lunch. This fic really starts to connect with the rest of the Broken Bones and Shattered Dreams series. I think I will mention in chapter 5 of part of what happened last chapter.  
  
Repaying the Favor  
  
Coach dropped us off back at the dorms. We were to rest all day. It's one thing to be benched it's another to be forced to stay in your dorm all day. When we got back to our dorm, we found it empty. There was a note on the door saying to call Portman and Fulton when we got there. Charlie was nowhere in sight.  
  
I lay down on my bunk as Jesse telephoned the Bash Brothers room. "They are coming over." He informed me. "You want a painkiller?" He asked as he took out some Tylenol for himself.  
  
"Took one at ten. Too soon." I tell him closing my eyes. There was a knock on the door.  
  
"Come in." Jesse called.  
  
Fulton and Portman came in. They looked surprised that Charlie wasn't there. "It was Iceland wasn't it?" Fulton asked.  
  
"Yeah. We ran into them when we were going for something to eat." Jesse answered. "Thirteen against two wasn't the best odds."  
  
"We should have been with you guys! But we were playing Ultimate Frisbee." Portman said.  
  
"It's over with Portman." I said. And to think only yesterday we were fighting. I wasn't going to say it aloud that I agreed with what he just said.  
  
"We'll get them for you." Fulton said. "No one gets away with beating up you guys."  
  
"Yeah. We'll go find them right now."  
  
The door opened and Charlie came in. He wasn't alone. Russ was with him. "Oh great you guys are back!" He said smiling.  
  
Russ stood nervously next to the door. I sat up and swung my legs over the edge of the bed. He flinched at the bruises on my face. "Hey Russ. What are you doing here?"  
  
"That's what I was about to tell you guys. He's taking your spot on the roster. We just spoke to Coach Bombay." Charlie said.  
  
Jesse and I exchanged looks. 'I've just been replaced.' I thought.  
  
Jesse didn't look happy. Neither did the Bash Brothers.  
  
Russ wouldn't look at any of us. "Charlie maybe I shouldn't."  
  
I thought about it. I wanted to pay him back for helping me yesterday. This would be a good way. But I wanted so bad to play when I got better. but then again the team needed his shot. I made up my mind. "No that's okay Russ. You can have my spot." The others all looked quite surprised.  
  
"Are you sure?" Russ asked.  
  
"Yeah. The team needs your shot." I said. "Besides I'm not going to be able to play for awhile."  
  
"Thanks man." Russ said.  
  
"You helped me when I needed help. It's my turn to do something for you." I said.  
  
Portman quickly changed the subject. "We really need to get the Icelanders back."  
  
"Don't go try to fight them." Jesse said. "It doesn't help."  
  
"I've got a better idea. Let's pull a prank on them." Charlie suggested.  
  
Charlie loves practical jokes more then anyone. I wasn't surprised he would come up with it. At least it's a safer way of getting back at them. They quickly started planning but my head and wrist were staring to hurt so I lay back down.  
  
I guess I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I know it's a few hours later. The room was empty except for a gentle snoring from the bottom bunk. Charlie, Russ, and the Bash Brothers were no longer in the room. I guess they went to complete the prank. I saw that the other bunk room in the room was no longer unoccupied. Must be Russ's stuff.  
  
I was okay with his taking my roster spot. I just hope I'd be able to play when my wrist is better.  
  
***  
  
End notes: I hope Charlie fans aren't offended by how I wrote Charlie this chapter. it just seemed likely that would be the reaction. Anyone notice anything in this fic that relates to the Long Road Home? That's right. The practical jokes. 


	8. Counting Blue Cars

Notes: Anyone ever told when you were a kid if you sleep all day you won't be able to sleep at night? If you have you'll get a kick out of this chapter. Insomnia is not fun! My chapters are being inspired by songs again! This one is the name of a song by Dishwalla. It was the coolest song when I was a senior in high school. This is what we call comedy relief. It's just an excuse to get in Banks' head some more without any real action. Next chapter this fic will really pick up speed I promise! I got an A on my psych test (Don't ask how I managed that since it was originally a D+) and wanted to take the edge off Banks angst for once!  
  
Counting Blue Cars  
  
I sat staring out the window. It wasn't as if I could actually see anything since it was three am. But I couldn't sleep. I slept almost all day. I should get up and get a painkiller. The others would understand. Except it was dark in the room and the painkillers were somewhere on the table.  
  
I still haven't heard about the prank the others pulled. They said if we didn't know we couldn't be blamed. Must have been something big.  
  
I looked at the clock in the room for the twentieth time. It was 3:07. I started counting stars in hopes to fall asleep. I already tried counting sheep. That this wasn't working either. I could bang my head on the wall but that might not be wise considering I hurt my head once already today or rather yesterday. And the three other people in this room might get mad at me making noise.  
  
Okay that's it. If I'm still awake at four I am going to find those pain pills even if I wake everyone up.  
  
Four o'clock came and passed. I decided not to find the pills. The team has a game today Vs Austria. I wonder how Russ will do. I am going to sit in the stands with Jan and Don Tibbles. Don was recently fired from Hendrix Hockey Apparel. I know it will be hard to watch the game from the stands. I want to play today. But the coach won't let me. Heck with this insomnia I probably would fall asleep on the ice.  
  
What could make me fall asleep? I could try to figure out math problems. That puts most people to sleep. If x= the amount of time I've been awake…no wait I can't do that. Hmm I could depress myself with figuring out my chances of making a NHL team again. Let's see 15,000 people for a 15 people team that makes it 1 and 1000. No that didn't help.  
  
Whom am I kidding? Ms. McKay is right. I don't have a chance of making a NHL team with those odds. I have to stop thinking that. Coach said I have a better chance with those odds because of my talent. But then again, he said that when he was starting to turn into 'Captain Blood' as Jesse called him. And all he cared about was winning. Need to get off that train of thought. It reminds me of my Hawk days.  
  
I sigh. "You can't sleep either?" Jesse asked quietly from the bottom bunk.  
  
I grin. I hadn't known I wasn't the only one who couldn't sleep. I look at the clock. It's six already. There is light outside the window! I climb down the stairs and motion Jesse. After putting on some sweat pants we both went outside, sat, and watched the sun rise. We were a little hidden.  
  
We talked for awhile. Neither of us were too sure about Russ playing today. Jesse said it was nice of me to give him my spot. I told him my reasoning. I even told him about all of the Tylenol I took the past couple of days.  
  
He just shook his head and didn't say anything for a bit. Then finally he said, "Next time you want to go on a Tylenol binge let me know so I can hide it. We are out of Tylenol."  
  
I just grinned.  
  
"I want to know what they did to Iceland anyway." Jesse said. "But all they will say is it's best we didn't know."  
  
"With Conway coming up with these pranks maybe it is best not to know." I said.  
  
We chatted for quite awhile before we realized we were going to be late to breakfast. Again! 


	9. Watching From the Sidelines

Notes: I mentioned in The Long Road Back that I'm terrible with coming up with practical jokes. This chapter is no exception.  
  
Watching From the Sidelines  
  
I took a seat next to Jan. Don Tibbles was on the other side of Jan. We found out yesterday that Iceland lost to Russia. I know Jesse was as glad as I was to hear that news. The game was about to start. I saw Russ's brother and friends sitting in the stand. The scouts were in their usual spot watching the game. For once, I didn't have to worry about the scouts.  
  
Jesse and I finally found out what the prank was at breakfast today. They put gobs of shaving cream in their ice skates and wrote messages all over their lockers with it. I guess Jesse and I were best not to know. Coach gave them a lecture about pranks. They told him Jesse and I had nothing to do with it.  
  
The game was starting. I saw the Iceland coach and Marria sitting a few rows down taking notes. Sanderson and Gunnar were sitting a few rows above where Jan, Mr. Tibbles, and I were sitting. Maybe I should have sat on the bench with the other players. I could hear snickering coming from them during some of the Duck plays.  
  
The team won 4-0. The Icelanders were booing fiercely. Russ's brother and a few of his friends went up to them. They started to push each other before security escorted the Belmont guys from the building. I decided now was a good time to go down to the locker room before they started on me. After the last two incidences, I knew to be careful of them.  
  
Wayne Gretsky came into the locker room and congratulated the team. I was speechless somewhat but still asked him to sign my hockey stick. He grinned when I acted like an idiot by not figuring out how he knew my name. I had forgotten I was wearing my jersey. The others teased me about it.  
  
I told Russ that his brothers had been forced to leave the building after the game after getting into a shoving match with Gunnar and Sanderson. He looked ticked off about it. He left the locker room to go find them. Kenny and Portman went with him.  
  
Coach lifted the stupid seven o'clock curfew and told us to go have a good time. We still had a game with Russia to determine who went on to the championships. I guess it takes some getting used to the idea that coach is no longer Captain Blood. He was acting like the coach from District Five again.  
  
The remaining Ducks and I decided to go catch a movie. I don't think anyone was paying attention to it because we talked through the whole thing. I'm surprised we weren't kicked out. But many people got up and left. Maybe they recognized us as Team USA. Uh oh I spoke too soon. Here comes an usher. We were thrown out a few minutes later.  
  
So we went for ice cream where we wouldn't be kicked out. We ran into Portman, Kenny, and Russ there. Kids came up to us asking for our autographs and we happily signed them.  
  
But all too soon, we had to go back to our dorms because tomorrow was the big game against Russia. I might not be able to play in that game but it didn't matter.  
  
I again sat in the stands. Marria and Coach Stansson were in the stands but there weren't any Icelanders. I wanted to be in the game. But I knew I couldn't. Maybe I'll be ready for the championships. Oh yeah we beat Russia 4-3.  
  
We are going to the championships. Will my wrist be okay for that?  
  
***  
  
*sniff* I think this fic is going to have 2 more chapters and that's it maybe three. 


	10. The Second Iceland Game

Notes: Disney wrote these game scenes. I'm just giving Banks' thoughts during it. I am not certain how accurate Banks' playing is in this fic. But I mean come on Bombay said: You're on to Adam so I would think he hadn't been on the ice yet! oh and yes some of it is from the book.  
  
The Second Iceland Game  
  
The next couple of days passed by quickly. Before we knew it, it was the day of the Iceland game. The night before there was the last practice. It was mostly a practice for fun until Iceland showed up. Coach Stansson challenged our coach to a little one on one and cheated by hitting Coach Bombay with the hockey stick. He's okay he said.  
  
When I woke up that morning I noticed Russ, Jesse, and Charlie were already up and gone. I changed and started to head for the ice when I finally noticed something. You would have thought I would have noticed it right away but I hadn't. My wrist no longer ached. Just to test it I picked up my hockey stick and rotated it. There were no problems. My wrist was finally healed!  
  
I threw my hockey gear together in my bag and hurried down to the rink. I knew that's where the others would be. I found them getting ready. The coach turned to me. I held up the stick and rotated it telling him that the pain was gone.  
  
A couple of players clapped me on the back. But my smile quickly disappeared when Coach reminded me that my roster spot was taken. I knew he was right. Russ was about to give me my spot back when Charlie stopped him. Charlie gave me his spot and would be coaching. That's just like Charlie. He was always thinking of the good of the team.  
  
I quickly changed while the others went up to the ice. I took the sports tape out and started wrapping my wrist even more. I had to be careful. The Icelanders knew I had been hurt and they'd be going after me that was for certain.  
  
Coach didn't put me in right away. I think he wasn't too certain about my wrist.  
  
I was finally sent in. I started down the ice when I felt something hitting my wrist. I tried to get away from the Icelander. But just as I spun away, he brought his stick down on my arm hard. I fell to the ice because the hit had knocked me off center. I skated back to the bench slowly. Luckily, it didn't hurt too badly. Thank goodness for the extra padding. Coach wasn't too sure but I told him I was fine. I was telling him the truth.  
  
I watched some of the strangest plays. Dwayne roped one of the Icelanders. We all cheered. The Iceland team finally got what they deserved. But coach didn't look happy.  
  
We went back to the locker room after the second period. I started re- taping my wrist. Coach reminded us that this wasn't a circus it was a hockey game and that we had to remember who we were and where we came from. I think that pep talk really helped. It didn't matter that we got new jerseys. We were united as a team again.  
  
The third period went well. We went on to tie the game. I didn't score but I came close! We did a play that was like something out of a basketball game. It was all Charlie's idea. Dwayne hit the puck into the air and I went skating after it. An Icelander hooked me from behind and I went sliding stomach first towards the goal. It went in!  
  
Portman, Luis and Russ made the other goals. It was tied. There would be a shootout. Best of five. I was surprised somewhat when Coach chose me. My wrist was getting tired so I was a bit nervous. I told him I wasn't sure but he said he was. I went last.  
  
Guy, Jesse, and Fulton all made their shots. Dwayne missed. It was up to me. I took my place at center ice and prepared to take my shot. I flexed my wrist. It was okay. I could do this. Everyone was depending on me to make it. We could hope for Gunnar to miss also but Gunnar was a good player. I skated toward the goal. I faked once, twice, three times and then did something different. I faked four times and the goalie fell for it. I shot and scored.  
  
I went back to the bench to watch to see if Julie could also stop Gunnar. She did. We won! We won the gold! We all threw off our gloves as we took the ice. We shook hands with the Icelanders and I was given the flag because I scored the last goal I guess. I then handed it to Charlie and he went around the ice with it.  
  
What a summer!  
  
***  
  
*Sniff* one more chapter! It won't be out right away. Have a lot of stuff this week. It might be I don't know. I have a midterm Thursday (Shame on me for not studying I know). Two pages of notes for the midterm I think I'll be just fine. There's such a thing as teeny tiny font. 


	11. School is Out

Notes: This takes place after the Junior Goodwill Games. They are a bit young to go straight to Eden Hall in the fall so they are in Junior High. This takes place the last day of eighth grade. The only hockey they played since the Junior Goodwill Games was schoolyard puck.  
  
Prelude to Test of Friendship  
  
Jesse's locker was right next to mine. "Finally. No more Junior High." Jesse said to me as he dumped the last bit of papers out of his locker into the garbage.  
  
"Yep. And then there's Eden Hall next year. My brother went there. He said it's a good school. He said the hockey team is the important sport at the school. Nice to see a school that values hockey more then football."  
  
"Yeah." Jesse said looking at the ground. "Banks I'm not going to Eden Hall next year."  
  
I looked at him in shock. He didn't just tell me that. I must be hearing things. "What do you mean you aren't? We just got the scholarships last week. I thought we all agreed to go."  
  
"We did. I changed my mind. I want to take a break from hockey."  
  
I wouldn't believe it. Jesse wasn't leaving us. My best friend wasn't ditching the school and me. "But…"  
  
"I'll probably still go to the school sometime Cake eater. Don't get too depressed about it. Someone's got to make sure you don't get too preppy." Jesse said trying to lighten the situation.  
  
"It won't be the same without you. The ducks without Jesse just doesn't sound right." And it doesn't.  
  
"Well it'll have to do. I need to take some time off or I probably will burn out. Schoolyard puck almost every day this year was like being on a team again. But I'll be back you can guarantee it."  
  
"You better be or I'll drag you into the school myself."  
  
We walked out of the school. "Hey just don't forget we'll always be friends. Let's drop this until September. We've got all summer to look forward to." Jesse suggested. I agreed. School didn't start for two and a half months. He wasn't leaving now.  
  
"How bad could freshmen year be?" I asked.  
  
If only I knew how prophetic those words would be.  
  
***  
  
*Sniff* the end. As you know, the fic is continued in The Test of Friendship and its prologue The Forgotten Duck. Thank you for coming on this bumpy ride with me. Now I've got to get back to schoolwork. Yuck! 


	12. Haunting Dreams

Notes: Yes I am nuts. I'm continuing Never Let Them See You're Hurt. This started out as a new fanfic called: No Escaping the Past but I cannot seem to make it work as a sequel to Never Let Them See You're Hurt so it's not! It lands chronologically correct. It's maybe a week after the last chapter. Don't forget to vote for it for Best Duck Only at the MightyDucksMovies yahoo group!  
  
Haunting Dreams  
  
It came down faster then anything possibly could. It hit me with such lightning speed I didn't have time to move. I felt the pain as the piece of wood broke. I could hear the player laughing as he skated away. But all I could feel was the pain.  
  
I jerked awake. I've been having the same dream for the past couple of days and I couldn't figure out why. We were getting close to the two-year mark of the injury.  
  
I rolled over and looked at my alarm clock. It wasn't even four in the morning. I wasn't meeting the others until 10 for a little schoolyard puck so I lay in bed thinking of the Junior Goodwill Games. We still had two months before we started Eden Hall. Or most of us did since Jesse wasn't attending the school.  
  
I finally fell back asleep around five and only woke up at eight when my alarm went off. I went downstairs and found my parents, brother and sister eating breakfast. "Morning Adam. Here's something you might be interested in." My father said handing me the sports section.  
  
I looked at it. On the front page was a picture of the Iceland team with a headline that said: Iceland Team in the United States Training at Unknown Place. It went on to say it was the team that had lost in the 1992 Junior Goodwill Games. I quickly gobbled down some breakfast and called Charlie. 


	13. They Are Waiting

Notes: Ugh new version of this chapter. Thanks to FoolofaTook for their review. I realized it didn't come out right. So I am rewriting it. Hope it makes more sense and I'm combining it with the stuff I started for chapter 14. I don't know how much English Sanderson and Gunnar speak but I'm going to pretend that they are fluent. I got that impression about Gunnar. I also remembered that Coach Sanderson was a bit meaner then the team was.  
  
They Are Waiting  
  
I met the others at 10 at the Junior High. Charlie had already called them to tell them about the paper. "So where do you think they are?" I heard Averman ask.  
  
"Maybe they're back in Los Angeles." Jesse suggested.  
  
I couldn't get the dream out of my head. It's not like I believe dreams are omens but this was weird. It's not like we feared them but it would be interesting to know where they were.  
  
"They could be anywhere here." Charlie said. "The Junior Goodwill Games are in two years but in Toronto." Charlie said. "Many sports teams train here.  
  
"Guys lets forget about it and play." Connie said.  
  
We split into two teams. Jesse, Fulton, Connie, and I vs. Averman, Charlie, Guy, and Goldberg. Four versus four. It would be better if the others were here to play. We played for a couple of hours before going back to our homes.  
  
Jesse and I took a bus back to my house. He had been invited to come with my family camping. I'd invited Charlie also and he'd be there later.  
  
"So anyway I don't know why we are worked up about. They're just here to train. They could be in Los Angeles, New York, and Chicago…" Jesse said.  
  
"Or here in Minneapolis." I interrupted him and pointed out the window. He looked at what I was pointing at.  
  
"Who would have guessed?" Jesse asked. They got onto the bus. Okay now they were headed to Edina? I looked over at Jesse who shrugged.  
  
I don't think they had even noticed us.  
  
When we got to the stop that was close to my house we exited the bus without looking at team Iceland again.  
  
"Team USA." A voice said from behind us. Standing there was their team. Gunnar Stahl had been the one who called after us.  
  
"What do you want?" Jesse asked.  
  
"We've come to challenge you to a rematch." Gunnar continued.  
  
"Yeah. We want to prove we are better team." Sanderson said.  
  
"We'll have to talk to the others about it." I said.  
  
"Of course." Gunnar said. "Let us know right away though."  
  
***  
  
When we got back to my house we immediately called Coach Bombay and told him about the challenge.  
  
'That would explain why they are back in the US. I'm going to make a few phone calls. I thought I read that Stansson wasn't their coach right now. You two don't do anything or tell the others till I call you back.'  
  
"Coach. Jesse, Charlie, my family and I were going to go camping this weekend." I said.  
  
There was a pause. 'I'll try to call you back soon to let you know what's going on.' We hung up.  
  
"I'm glad we are playing against Iceland again." Jesse said. "We never did get them back for the fight where we ended up in the hospital."  
  
"I'd rather play them then go camping." I said and it was true. I had been looking forward to going to Great Bear Lake but this would be better. And I was convinced that the dreams were just dreams. I wouldn't hurt my wrist again this time. I'd be careful. 


	14. Their Coach is Who?!

Notes: Heh bet you will be able to tell what this chapter is about. Well they needed a new Coach. Short chapter but I've got tests until Tuesday and a writing project due Thursday.  
  
Their Coach is Who?!  
  
Jesse had gone home to get his camping gear. Bombay hadn't called us back yet.  
  
"What did I hear about a camping trip?" A voice called from the doorway. I knew who it was. I hurried into the hall and hugged my older brother Jeffrey. "Hey squirt." He said putting his stuff down.  
  
I really hate when he calls me that. I'm taller then him. "I thought you were staying in Minneapolis this summer."  
  
"I was going to but mom and dad invited me on this camping trip mostly for supervision I think. Between you, Jesse, Charlie, Chris and her two friends you're bound to drive our parents crazy."  
  
"Yeah Chris and her friends are already here. Jesse and Charlie will be here soon."  
  
"Mom and dad renting three cabins?"  
  
"That's what I heard. Them in one, Chris and her two friends in a second, and then you, Charlie, Jesse and I in the third."  
  
The doorbell rang and I answered it. Standing there was Charlie and Jesse with their camping stuff. "Come in."  
  
"You heard from Bombay?" Jesse asked.  
  
"Why are you waiting from a call from the coach?" Charlie asked.  
  
"Well…" The phone rang. I answered it. "Hello?"  
  
'Adam it's Coach Bombay. I have answers. It's legit. They want to challenge Team USA to a rematch. But that's not all.'  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
'Their coach is Coach Reily.' I almost dropped the phone.  
  
"Their coach is who?"  
  
'Coach Reily and it isn't just Team Iceland. There's a few Hawks on the team.' This time I really did drop the phone.  
  
My brother picked up the phone and gave me a strange look. "This is Jeffrey." He said. there was a pause and he handed it to Charlie.  
  
"What is it?" Jesse asked as Charlie hung up the phone.  
  
"Team Iceland has challenged us to a game. Their coach is Coach Reily."  
  
"Along with a few other Hawks." I muttered. 


End file.
